Sonic and SEGA AllStars Racing: Alex Kidd's Story
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: Alex Kidd enters the SEGA All-Stars Racing Chao Cup Championship to earn enough money to save his people of his home-planet Aries from a strange illness, with the help of Tails, a friend he makes at the championship. Rated T.


Chapter 1

Once, there was a young prince named Alex Kidd, who was 14 years old, lived on the Planet Aries with his mother, Queen Abigail, and his father, King Thor. He had 3 older brothers, King Igle, aged 26, Prince Egle, aged 18, and Prince Ugle, aged 15, and a younger sister, Princess Alexia, aged 12. Alex Kidd was very good at the game Janken(Rock, paper, scissors). His arch-nemesis was Janken the Great, and his minions, Stone Head, Scissor Head, and Paper Head. Alex had many adventures in his life.

Life was great on the planet Aries. But one day, many people of the Planet Aries started to suffer a strange illness. 34,000 Arieans died of it, and 67,000 became very, very sick. Princess Alexia, Alex Kidd's sister was one of the many victims of the illness. Alex was so worried that he told his parents about the illness she got, "Well, she'll get better...won't she?" "I don't know, Alex." Queen Abigail replied in concern. A doctor came to see her a few days later, and told the Royal Family that she would die in 3 weeks. Alex struggled to raise money to buy medicine for his people. He tried booths, but that didn't work. Neither did stealing from banks(he was caught stealing a lot.). He was even told by King Thor that he would be to blame for the death of Princess Alexia, if she died.

Time was running out. But one day, Alex Kidd saw an ad for The Sega All-Stars Racing Grand Prix. It was the Chao Cup for the tournament. He also found out by winning races, including the entire grand prix he would be able to get $1,00000,00000,00000 as prize money, and the Chao Cup! _Sweet!_ Thought Alex._ Maybe I have a chance of saving my people!_ Soon after, Alex Kidd grabbed his cell phone, Supako Motorcycle and Peticopter and hopped on a rocket ship to the planet Mobius. When he finally arrived on Mobius, it was night time and signed up for the grand prix. He stood in a swanky hotel for the night.

The next morning, Alex woke up, ate breakfast and rode his Peticopter to the grand prix. But he fell as he was not giving enough boost to keep the Peticopter higher. He crashed onto an airplane and saw a fox in the plane. "Wha-? Who're you? Did you sign up for the Grand Prix last night?" said the fox. "My name's Alex Kidd. I'm entering this Grand Prix to save my people on the Planet Aries who are suffering a strange and deadly disease." Alex paused for a moment, and soon asked? "What's YOUR name?" "I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower. I'm only 10 years old and a good mechanic. I love airplanes! I'm entering this race because Sonic encouraged me to try to keep up with him and other contestants in my life." As Tails finished, a blue hedgehog drove his blue car right by. "Sonic!" Tails called out to the blue hedgehog. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself to Alex Kidd, noticing him. "Glad you made it, Tails!" Sonic called out to Tails. Tails chuckled. Sonic was a 15-year-old blue hedgehog. He ran so fast thanks to his red and white sneakers he was wearing. As Alex saw who it was, he jumped off Tail's airplane and ran over. "Hey, I recognize you!" he exclaimed. "You became the new mascot of SEGA and left me out." he told Sonic. "Well," Sonic said as he lit his cigarette. "Yes...but that was to compete with Nintendo's mascot, Mario..." Alex Kidd recalled that moment he ran away from SEGA Enterprises to his family, the Royal Family of the Planet Aries, weeping and sobbing. "Yes, I remember that moment, Sonic. I want to kill off that fat Italian bastard plumber as punishment for not being able to compete with him at the time!" he said in anger. "Sorry, bro. That ain't gonna happen." replied Sonic. Soon a voice rang out. _ATTENTION, ATTENTION! THE SEGA ALL-STARS RACING CHAO CUP GRAND PRIX WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES! RACERS, PLEASE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS FOR TRACK 1: WHALE LAGOON!_ All 6 racers heard this announcement and soon drove over to their starting positions. "Well, Alex," Tails told Alex Kidd. "...let's see if you can steal Sonic's fame back." Alex Kidd groaned. "I may never win the grand prix..."

Chapter 2

"I'm a little anxious, Tails." Alex moaned. "I've never raced in my whole life."Good point, Alex. Me and my friends won the tournament with the Babylon Rouges back in the day. It was the first time I raced in my whole life at that time." Tails was getting his engine ready as the announcer counted down 10. Alex Kidd got out his Supako motorcycle and started his engine. When the announcer yelled, "GO!", Alex zoomed in an ocean of SEGA characters. He passed by the Bonanza Bros., Ryo Hazuki from _Shenmue_, Beat from _Jet Set Radio_, and Sonic and Tails. Alex Kidd was hovering in 3rd place. _So far so good..._ he thought. Tails pointed at some hovering containers. "Those containers give you a special weapon to slow down the racers." he told Alex. Alex zoomed in and grabbed a container. Inside he got 3 bomb rockets. He fired the rockets at 2 racers and quickly got in 1st place throughout the first track. But soon, Sonic was catching up. He fired the same bombs Alex Kidd used and fired them at him. He got hit and decided to use his Peticopter to speed up and shoot missiles at Sonic. Sonic was slowing down as his car was bursting into flames. As Alex Kidd finished the 3rd lap in 1st place, high in the air with his Peticopter, Sonic's car instantly blew up. He was so high in the air and was falling to his doom so Alex jumped from threw the Peticopter to Sonic and fell into the lagoon.

Sonic suddenly felt that he wasn't falling anymore and safely landed using the Peticopter from Alex Kidd. "Wow, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed in relief. "I'm just glad that Alex _saved_ you from death!" Suddenly, the announcer wondered where Alex Kidd was. "Last time I saw him," Sonic told him, as he was checking his blown up car, "...he threw his Peticopter to me, and fell in the lagoon." Tails, shocked, heard this and grabbed his swim goggles and fins. "All racers, you'll have to wait for Track 2; Alex Kidd, who won this race in 1st place, fell in Whale Lagoon." Tails said as he put on his goggles and fins. "I'm diving down here to retrieve him, right here, right now!" He took a deep breath and dove in.

Tails swam down, deep in the lagoon, to retrieve Alex Kidd. The water was not very dark, but Tails had seemed to be attacked by Killer Whales. To avoid injury, Tails instantly kept swimming down to the bottom, feeling like his lungs would burst. He soon noticed part of a red and yellow jumpsuit. Tails swam to the jumpsuit and saw it was Alex Kidd, lying unconscious, in the lagoon. Tails swam up to the surface with Alex. They rose to the surface victorious and gasping for air. The 4 other racers, including Sonic saw proudly. Tails took off his fins and goggles and flippers, and put his shoes back on and gave Alex mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Alex awoke and mumbled "Where am I...?" Tails told him, "Why, you were in Whale Lagoon, but I dove in to rescue you." Sonic cried, "We're just glad you're lucky to be alive!" Everyone cheered. But soon Sonic had a bad thought. "I was only lying that I cared about you, Alex...I was only lying!" he said in evil.

Meanwhile, back on the planet Aries, the Royal Family was still in hope that Alex Kidd would win the grand prix. "Mother?" asked Princess Alexia. "What is it, my sick princess?" "Any word from our brother, Prince Alex Kidd?" Queen Abigail looked at the news in concern. "_Still_ no news about him, my dear..." "Well, he'd better come soon or else I'll die of this illness I have right now!" the queen looked out the window and said to herself, "If Princess Alexia dies...it will be your fault...!" Prince Egle soon rushed over to the Alexia's bedroom in fear. "Mom, guess what happened!" "What is it, Prince Egle?" "Ugle...Ugle's..." "Well, spit out the news, if you please!" "_UGLE'S_ GOT THE ILLNESS NOW, DAMMIT!"

Back on planet Mobius, while heading through the snowy landscape, the 6 racers in the Sega All-Stars Chao Cup Grand Prix stood at a winter lodge for the night. There they met a boy in a rooster suit, Billy Hatcher. "Hi, I'm Billy Hatcher! You're going to be staying in this lodge tonight." As everyone got to their lodge rooms, Sonic asked Tails, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me in my room for the night?" Tails replied, "No thanks, Sonic. I'd love to, but I feel I need to spend some time with Alex Kidd." "Alex Kidd? That _bitch_? HA! Good luck spending time with _him_ for the night!" Sonic laughed meanly and closed his door as he got in. Alex soon began to weep. "Tails...why is Sonic being so _mean_ to me?" Tails educated him that he was unable to compete with Mario back in the day, but let him know that he was a very handsome, wonderful Ariean boy. "Stay with me in my room for the night, Alex. I'll let you watch the new episode of _House_."

That night, as Sonic was watching the movie_ Speed Racer_, on the hotel TV in his room, and as Alex Kidd and Tails were watching _House_, in their room, Alex Kidd's cell phone rang. The ring was to the tune of his theme song. Alex Kidd answered and it was his dad, King Thor. "Yes, Dad? What is it?" "I hate to admit and tell you this, prince Alex Kidd, but..." "Yeah?" "...not only is our princess sick, our other prince, Ugle has got the illness now!" "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY, DAD?" "Who is that?" Tails asked him. "Oh, PLEASE! You have to save 2 of our children in the Royal Family of Aries!" "That's terrible, Dad! I'll be home soon, ok? I PROMISE!" Alex hung up the cell phone. "Who was that?" Tails said in wonder. "It was my dad, the king of the planet Aries." "How come you freaked out on the phone like that?" Tails said as he lay on the bed. "Y'see Tails, there's this weird illness on my planet, Aries, and it's making my people sicker than ever! Many are dead and many more are still suffering!" Alex told him. "Even my sister and one of my brothers in the Royal Family are sick! But I'm _not_! And that's why I'm doing this Grand Prix! I'm doing this to save my people!" Alex said. "But, aren't you scared you'll catch it, too?" Tails asked, and paused for a moment, then he said, "...Well, I'm guessing that it's at least not as deadly as the Swine Flu back in 2009..." "No, Tails. This is _worse_." "What do you mean, Alex?" "It's what I just told you!" Tails, stunned, looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do if you win this cup?" Alex Kidd answered, "If I win this cup, I'll win the Chao Cup, the prize money, and use the prize money on medicine for my sick race of people!" As Alex finished saying this, he stormed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed. He even covered his head. Tails was surprised he didn't want to watch the rest of the show with him, so he brushed his teeth and jumped into bed.

Chapter 3

Later that night, at 1 A.M., when everyone else was asleep, Sonic snuck out of his room, opened the door to Tails' and Alex Kidd's room and snuck out an engine. He saw Alex Kidd sleeping and tried to touch him. As curious as ever, he took off the bed sheets but noticed that Alex was naked and screamed in horror. Billy Hatcher soon knocked on the door, saying "Who's there?" _Uh-oh! It's Billy Hatcher!_ Sonic thought. _I've gotta hide!_ As he hid, Billy Hatcher knocked down the door and investigated the room with a flashlight. But he soon saw some blue underneath Alex Kidd's bed. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Prepare to meet your maker, Billy Hatcher." Sonic said, crawling out of the bottom of the bed, and pointing a gun at him. Billy Hatcher looked suspiciously at the gun he was holding. He looked at the rules in the bedroom and read a rule saying "Rule #7: No guns allowed AT ALL". He turned to Sonic and said to him, "We don't allow _guns_ here!" but as he said this, Sonic fired 6 bullets at him and shot him down. As he heard those bangs, Tails woke up immediately in fright, and looked around, scared and confused. Sonic got out some Sleepy-Bombs and planted them on Tails' bed. As they blew up, Sonic said to him, "You didn't see anything, so go back to sleep! Heh Heh!" and zoomed out of the room to his room. As Tails smelt the gas from the Sleepy Bombs, he started to feel woozy and then collapsed.

The next morning, Alex Kidd woke up and yawned. "I'm up..." he said, feeling tired. He noticed Tails sleeping in his bed and said, "I guess it's not time to get up, yet." He got out a DVD called _THX_ and thought, _Yes, this will __**totally**__ wake him up!_ He pooped it into the DVD player and the TV screen showed a blue rectangle on a black screen saying "Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance", and it started a suspenseful and scary deep note as the scary noise blared, Tails immediately woke up, scared and confused, as if he had a nightmare. "I-I-HA HA! I woke you up!"Alex Kidd laughed. But Tails got pissed and scolded him, "THAT IS **NOT** FUNNY!" But then, Tails just stared at the stunned Alex Kidd and then stormed into Sonic's room. "Sonic, we need to talk."

Alex soon noticed Billy Hatcher's dead bloody body from last night. He screamed a blood-curled scream and then burst into tears. Tails and Sonic rushed into the room and found Alex next to the dead Billy Hatcher, crying. "This is just _horrible_!" Alex said through his sobs. "Why would someone do such a violent, awful and illegal thing like this?" Sonic chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, Tails gave him a dirty look, said angrily, "You _killed_ him, didn't you?", and beat him down to the ground. Alex saw him do this and cried, "What did _he_ do to deserve _that_, Tails?" "As punishment for killing Billy, and being so mean to you, that's what he needed!" Tails looked at Alex and said. He looked at his watch and knew that Track 2 would begin in 20 minutes. "Alex Kidd! I think it's about time that we got ready for Track 2 of this grand prix: Icicle Valley!" Tails rushed Alex Kidd to his Supako motorcycle parked outside the lodge and gave him some gloves and a coat. "Here, put these on, Alex. You'll have to use them." Alex looked at the gloves and coat suspiciously and said, "Why do I need them?" "You don't want to _freeze_ out here, do you? It's wintertime here!" Alex suddenly heard the outdoor lodge loudspeaker play the Frances Langford song, _Once upon a Wintertime_."Here I was expecting _Billy Hatcher_ music..." he mumbled.

_Don't you kind of love December  
>when the merry snow bells chime?<br>We're together once upon a wintertime._

Every single snowflake falling  
>plays a jingle down your spine!<br>Lovely weather once upon a wintertime.

"Well, it ain't December _yet_!" Alex Kidd said. "It's December _here_, but it's July back _home_!" Tails let him know. The song continued to play.

_On a frozen pond folks are swaying.  
>Sweetheart, who cares?<br>We'll have more fun sleighing behind two chestnut mares._

When we say "Goodbye, December!",  
>merry bells no longer chime.<br>We'll remember once upon a wintertime.

Alex got his jacket and gloves on; hopped onto his motorcycle and headed for Icicle Valley, the 5 other racers did the same. 10 minutes for the race to start as soon as they got there. Alex Kidd saw Sonic, in a blue winter coat, come onto the track. "Sonic!" he cried. "...but didn't your car blow up a little while back?" "This did, Alex...but I fixed it. I even put a new motor into it." "So that means-?" "That's right, Kidd. I'm faster than you, now!" Alex gave him the middle finger, angrily, but turned to, and told Tails, in a happy mood, "I hope you do your best on this race, Tails!" "I hope you do your best, too, Alex!" Tails called back. Alex started his engine along with Tails and Sonic. He yelled at Sonic, "I doubt you'll win! I'm the prince of planet Aries!"

As the announcer yelled "GO!",the 6 racers zoomed like rockets. Even Sonic was catching up. All racers grabbed the hovering containers. Alex Kidd used the Boosts he got from one of the containers and sped into the icy cave and into 2nd place. Tails, in 4th place, sent a tornado from his airplane and it wiped out Beat and Ryo, both in 3rd and 1st place, respectively. "Dammit, Tails!" Ryo cried out in the tornado Tails sent out. "Yo! Must you be _this_ hard on us, Tails?" Beat yelled out. Sonic, in 5th place, threw a snowball at them. The pair fell down crashed into each other and argued which of the pair was better. They were now in 5th and 6th place. In the icy cave, in 1st place, Alex Kidd's motorcycle slipped and slid along the icy tracks. "No, Supako! Don't you _dare_ fail me!" Alex steered clear of dangerous hazards and killer icicles in the cave. He was nearly in trouble. Sonic was catching up. Alex Kidd threw a snowball at Sonic and continued to speed. Tails got his airplane's wing torn off by a missile. The wing fell into the black depths of the icy cave. Alex Kidd had won again as he crossed the finish line. Sonic, who won in 3rd, was so pissed. Beat and Ryo continued to argue. The Bonanza Bros., 4th, got into a fistfight in their car. Tails finished in 2nd place but asked a disturbing question: "Where's my wing?"

Chapter 4

Everyone looked at Tails in shock. "I can't find my airplane's wing. It must have been torn off. Where is it?" Tails asked. Alex Kidd got off his motorcycle and walked over to him. "I'll help you Tails...but do we need mountain climbing gear? It's pretty dark and deep in the cave." "Oh, man. That's 800 Rings of my money!" Tails said in doubt. "Ok, ok, but I need to get the equipment first." Tails ran to a store to get the items. 10 minutes later, Tails and Alex got on the mountain climbing rope and swim goggles and fins. "It's likely that we'll find deep water down there, too." Tails quickly added. 2 minutes later, Tails and Alex set for the ice cave on the track. They noticed the place where the wing fell. "Let's get down there and find the wing!" Tails told Alex. Alex Kidd got out the hook of the rope and Tails climbed onto his back. They went 12 meters down to the dark depth of the cave. They noticed a huge pool of water down below. Tails took off his coat, put on his yellow wetsuit(because the water was cold), goggles, and fins. Alex Kidd kept his coat on, but did not have any swim equipment. Tails took a deep breath and jumped in with a splash. Alex, mustering all his courage leapt into the air and allowed the water to swallow him whole.

Alex Kidd opened his eyes and surveyed the wet and icy environment. He saw Tails below doing a "Come down here!" gesture. He obeyed Tail's signal and swam down to him. Tails motioned Alex through the water. The pair swam through icy obstacles and dangers. As the pair was running out of air, Tails pointed to some air bubbles coming from the bottom. He and Alex Kidd swam to the bubbles and gasped into them. Tails soon noticed a door and swam over to it. He did a "Let's get into the door!" gesture and Alex swam to him. When they saw the surface right below them in the room, they found at the surface...Tails' airplane's wing! Tails took off his goggles got out of the water, and grabbed the wing. "So that's the wing you lost on your airplane in the race?" Alex asked. "Sure is, Alex!" Tails answered as he got back in the water. They submerged into the water again and swam through the hazards and icy water just like before. Alex Kidd clung onto the wing Tails carried while they were swimming. As they got out of the water, Alex was wondering how a missile could knock off an airplane wing. Regardless, Tails told him to climb onto his back and that they would climb back up.

Back on the Planet Aries, the illness was getting worse. In the Royal Family, Prince Ugle had died instantly with Queen Abigail down to her knees, crying. Princess Alexia had only 6 days to go. The population of 67,000 had plummeted down to 43,000 Arieans...many more of them had died, or decided to leave the planet in search for another planet with the lack of that illness. "Oh, _fuck_, dear Lord..." King Thor mumbled, with tears in his eyes, as he mourned over the dead Ugle. Prince Egle and Queen Abigail, holding Princess Alexia in her arms, also mourned over him, with tears in their eyes, as well. "The blame's _still_ on Prince Alex Kidd for the death of Princess Alexia _if _she dies, right, Mom?" Egle asked the queen in his sobs "It is _now_ unknown whether it will be Alex's fault or not, young prince." King Thor agreed with Queen Abigail that it was unknown. "This is just _horrible_..." Alexia said quietly just before bursting into tears. In a castle in the outskirts of the main kingdom town, the family's oldest son, King Igle with his wife, Queen Juniper and their baby, Prince Sebastian Kidd, looked at a newspaper with an article titled, "Prince dies of illness in Royal Family, Princess in same family has same illness and less than a week to go" about Prince Ugle's death. After reading the article, Igle looked out the window looking at the planet's main town saying an old saying, "'May many hearts be broken as many fly up to the cloud of the dead.'" and got down to his knees, quietly crying.

Back on the planet Mobius, Sonic and the other racers were still waiting for Tails and Alex Kidd to come back. As they saw who they were, they jumped and shouted out in glee. It was Tails with his airplane's wing and Alex Kidd. Sonic ran toward Tails calling out his name in tears of joy and jumped at them, hugging him. "I was so _scared_ I thought I _lost _you!" he said through his sobs. As he looked at Alex, however, he slugged him in the head. But he did not cry, though, and threw his fist at Sonic with a fire ring on his finger and out of the ring came a fireball. It hit him in the back. He screamed in panic and help for someone to put out the fire. "See, Alex?" Tails asked Alex Kidd. "What, Tails?" "This is Sonic's _punishment_ for being so _mean_ to you." Everyone laughed. The fire on Sonic's back was eventually put out by a bucket of water, with no skeleton of his back showing up, but burnt spikes.

The crew later headed to a fancy casino where the track for the night's race would be. They got there in a transit bus. During the 4 hour drive from Icicle Valley to the casino, Alex Kidd looked out the window of the bus. He saw a roulette-style roller coaster, a bingo rollercoaster, and even a pinball highway. He feared roller coasters the most, as he recalled an event in his life when he was 8 years old: He went to an amusement park on the planet Aries, saw a roller-coaster there, and decided to go on the ride. However, in mid-ride, he got sick, and started vomiting, even after the ride, for 10 minutes straight. "And that's why I _hate_ roller coasters." Alex said as they drove through. Soon, the road started to change as the main road turned into a pinball highway. "Get ready, Alex!" Tails called out from his seat. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride!" Alex felt his heart drop. As the bus dropped down into the highway, Alex fell from his seat in the back, to the front seat. As the bus kept being like a pinball, he slammed from window to window, top to bottom, screaming endlessly. The bus driver was so annoyed. In minutes, Alex started to vomit as he kept slamming into every seat, window, and top and bottom, puking on everyone in the bus, except for the bus driver, who used an umbrella to defend himself from the barf.

Alex Kidd continued to barf as everyone, but the driver, got out of the bus and into the hotel. Sonic, covered in vomit, scolded and blamed him for puking on his car and on him in anger. "_Fuck_ you, Alex, this is _your_ fault!" he almost threw a rock at him, but Tails, also covered in vomit, stopped him. "Sonic, he _hates_ roller coasters! He even hates _bumpy roads_!" "I don't believe that, Tails!" Sonic shoved him down and stormed into the hotel. "You hurt Alex's feelings again! Good riddance, you moron!" Tails yelled. Alex stopped vomiting and started coughing. As they got into the hotel, they got their room with that same number they got on the card. Tails offered Alex Kidd to stay with Sonic in his room, but he said "No.", his explanation was, "Unfortunately, I can't stay with Sonic. Because he is going too rough on me, he'll beat me up and call me names!" he paused for a moment, then pointed his finger to Tails and told him, "I'd rather stay with you, because...you're kind, loyal, nice, and depending." Stunned, Tails decided to take him into his room, with no further speech.

Chapter 5

Sonic took a shower in his room, cleaning the barf off of his body. As he finished his shower, he headed to a hot tub with Ulala, Amy Rose, and Gum. "Hey, ladies." Sonic said as he walked up to them. "I'd go for a _swim_, but I can't." "Gee, that's too bad, Sonic." Ulala said as she held her towel. "You still don't take swimming lessons, _do_ you?" Amy Rose said. As they heard the loudspeakers say _ATTENTION, ANTENTION! COULD THE SEGA ALL-STARS RACERS OF THE CHAO CUP COME TO ROULETTE ROAD PLEASE?_ , Sonic ran to his room. "Gotta go, girls. I'll be back _after _the race!" Gum, Amy, and Ulala watched him run. "I'm guessing Sonic's in this grand prix, right?" Gum said. "I wonder why he smells like _barf_?" Ulala asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Back in Tails' room, Alex Kidd felt worried that he would vomit on the race that night. "Don't worry, Alex! I'm sure you can handle it." Tails assured him while he was in the shower. The reason he was having a shower was because he was vomited all over his body by Alex. As soon as his shower was finished, Tails escorted Alex to the tracks of Roulette Road with his airplane and Alex's motorcycle. All the other racers, including Sonic, drove onto the track. As he saw Ryo, Beat, and the Bonanza Bros., he asked them, "Did you have a shower?" The 4 looked at each other. The announcer started counting down to 10. Everyone started their engines. _I'm doing this!_ Alex Kidd thought, starting his engine, mustering his courage. _I'm doing this to save my sister!_ _I'm doing this right here, right now!_ The announcer yelled "GO!", and everyone got into the rollercoaster-esque speedway. Beat jumped out of his car and sped up with his rollerblades. The Bonanza Bros. saw him and threw bombs at him. However, Beat dodged them and sprayed paint cans into their face as they got to the rollercoaster-ish part of the track. Alex Kidd, in 2nd place, grabbed a weapon container and inside he found a big bomb. He launched the bomb, spotted Sonic, in 1st place, and blew it up, knocking Sonic out cold. Alex laughed in joy. He zoomed into 1st place, packing up heat as he launched his Peticopter and shot missiles to the rest of the racers while using it. Lap 2, he was relieved that he wasn't sick at all so far, and felt that the Chao Cup was worth it. He quickly saw Ryo Hazuki come up, and threw road cones in his way. Ryo bumped on the cones and fell face-flat to the ground. His motorcycle was badly damaged. Alex Kidd could see himself winning as he finished Lap 3 in 1st place. As all the other racers came and finished in 2nd-6th place. Tails congratulated him for being so confident and not getting sick. But at that moment, while he was feeling great about himself, he suddenly felt his stomach hurt, and started puking again. All the racers fainted.

Later that night, the racers went to a casino and arcade to spend some time together. Tails was happy that he reached 2nd place and felt he could do better for the Graffiti Cup later in the year. "So, Alex," Tails asked. "Yes?" Alex replied. "Y'know, Sonic has gone too far, lately. It feels like he's abandoning our _true_ friendship. He likely wants to kill me and maybe you someday." Alex got onto the _Hang-On _arcade cabinet's motorcycle. "Oh, you want to put in a ring?" Tails noticed him. He gave a ring to him and he put it in the machine. Alex had a good time playing that arcade game. Ryo, the Bonanza Bros: Mobo and Robo, and Beat were playing roulette, betting rings and spray paint cans for each other. "This is ridiculous, Mobo. I'm callin' it _quits_!" Robo said in boredom. "Well, we're bettin' rings, Robo, so deal with it!" Beat drank a beer, threw a ring down the roulette and said, "I could win the _Concept of Love_!" The 4 continued to bet and play.

Back on Aries, King Igle got in his car and sped over to the Royal Family's castle. He ran over to Princess Alexia's room and gave Alexia some medicine. She drank the medicine. She soon felt the illness go away, and thanked King Igle, "Thanks, big brother Igle! I feel much better already!" King Thor came into the room and saw joy in his eyes. "Igle rescued you from death!" "With my illness gone, father, I can't blame Prince Alex Kidd for my death!" "Thank you, Alexia. I'll call him on the telephone." King Thor told her and started dialling on the phone.

Alex Kidd was playing _Virtua Fighter_ on the arcade cabinet for the same game. He heard his cell phone ring at the time and answered it. "Hello?" "It's me, Prince Alex Kidd. King Igle, your father." "Anything wrong back on Aries, dad?" "Well, Prince Ugle is dead because of the illness." Alex was shocked as he heard this. "Am I _still_ to blame?" "No, Alex. You are not to blame for deaths anymore." "What about Princess Alexia, dad?" "The Princess, you ask? Well, our oldest son, King Igle visited us today, with a special medicine in his hand. He gave the medicine to Alexia, and now her deadly flu is gone!" Alex was relieved. "So that means-?" "That is right, Alex, our daughter's illness has evaporated, meaning she will not get this illness any time soon!" "By golly, thank you so much, dad! I also give credit to Igle, too, dad, ok?" Alex Kidd hung up the phone and ran to Tails, playing cards with Knuckles, a 16-year-old red echidna, who was Sonic's rival, and had spikes on his knuckles. Tails introduced him to Knuckles, getting to know each other. "Guess What!" Tails and Knuckles looked in surprise. "What is it, Alex?" Alex told them, "My dad, the king of the planet Aries in the Royal Family, called me on my cell phone just now, with some good and bad news. The _bad_ news is that Prince Ugle, one of my brothers is dead because of the illness. If only I had known..." Alex felt gloomy. "What's the good news, Alex?" Tails asked. "The _good_ news, however, is that my oldest brother, King Igle, brought some medicine to the Royal Family's castle to cure Princess Alexia, my sister, who has the same illness everyone else does right now on Aries. Her illness is gone, so that means-!" "...she won't die?" Tails asked. "Correct! I'm also not to blame for Ugle's death."Alex gave Tails his cell phone and ran out of the arcade and casino. "Where're you going, Alex?" Knuckles asked. "I'm going to the hot tub to tell Sonic the good and bad news!" He ran to the pool and hot tub as fast as he could.

Chapter 6

Alex Kidd ran through the hall of hotel rooms, and even the breakfast room in search for the swimming pool in the hotel. He looked at a map for the pool. He looked at the location and ran over to that same location. Alex saw that the pool was nearly as big as a lake. He even saw that the hot tub Sonic was in was across the pool. Alex took a deep breath and dove in the pool. He swam across the pool, submerging and gasping for air, for 8 times straight. He finally got to the hot tub, finding Sonic chatting with Gum, Ulala, and his girlfriend, Amy Rose, who was 14 years old and was also a hedgehog, except she was pink. "Sonic?" Alex called out. "What the fuck is wrong _now_, Kidd?" Sonic asked in bad temper. "Well, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm going to win, that my brother Prince Ugle is dead, and that I'll get the Chao Cup. The good news is that Princess Alexia, my sister, has been cured, and that you'll lose the grand prix." Sonic groaned. "I didn't say it was good news for _you_!"Alex Kidd laughed. Sonic denied it and got out of the tub and the 2 started a fistfight. For 2 minutes straight they punched each other in the face and at the last few seconds, Alex grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and threw him into the pool, declaring it "Victory" for Alex himself. Amy soon became shocked and looked at Ulala, and Gum. They glared at Alex, with tears in their eyes, when they saw that he actually threw Sonic in the water. "S-Sonic can't _swim_!" Amy cried. "What'd you do _that_ for?" Feeling sorry for himself, Alex looked inside the pool, and found Sonic holding his breath at the bottom of the pool. _Sonic can't swim and needs my help._ He thought. _I need to do something!_ Alex Kidd, mustering his courage, dove into the water, desperate to save Sonic.

Alex Kidd swam down to the bottom, and stood on his feet, surveying the bottom. He saw Sonic sitting there, holding his breath, at the bottom of the pool. Alex swam over to him, and picked him up and did an "Everything will be ok" gesture and swam to the surface with him. The 2 emerged from the water, gasping for air. Amy, Ulala and Gum watched in joy. Sonic suddenly slapped Alex in the face. Alex felt pain and said, "Owww...that _hurt_." "That's punishment for winning every race in the grand prix, Kidd." Sonic mumbled, pointing a gun at him. "Oh, come on, Sonic. I just _saved_ you!" Alex said, thinking that Sonic was ungrateful for what Alex had done to rescue him. "Y'know, our flyers say the last track for this cup is Studio Amigo, which is located in the South of Planet Mobius. You have to let me win it." "Of course not, Kidd. My heart tells me to win money in rings so I can be greedy if I win the cup." Sonic replied. Tails and Knuckles rushed in at that moment. "What's going on, Sonic?" Knuckles yelled. "What's happening, Alex Kidd?" Tails yelled. Alex and Sonic looked at them, noticing they were in trouble. Tails and Knuckles continued to run over to the duo. "Is something wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Hell, no, Tails! Alex Kidd punched me in the pool water during a fistfight here, and I can't swim!" "That's a lie! The fistfight happened because Sonic denied that it was good news for me, when I was telling him the good and bad news." Tails gave Sonic the dirty look and told Knuckles to walk Sonic to his hotel room. "I'm sorry, Sonic! But that wasn't good news for anybody except me!" Alex apologised in disappointment.

Alex was very upset that Sonic denied the good news and that they got into a fistfight and started to cry. Tails knelt down to him and said that it wasn't his fault that it happened. "It won't be like this forever, Alex. Cheer up. You're doing great!" "R-r-r...Really?" Alex said through his sobs. He felt he had the power to do things certain people couldn't do. He felt that he needed courage and confidence to make it to the finish line. "You really mean it, Tails?" Alex said and stopped crying. "Yes, Alex. You're doing lots of thing many people think are impossible to do. You can swim, drive a motorcycle, and fly a mini-helicopter. You're strong, brave, and triumphant, as well as being loyal." Tails paused for a moment, and then said "Even Sonic can't swim. The reason is that he has neither courage nor strength to do so, despite being able to run so fast and drive a car of his own. He still, however, hates you." "Yeah, I guess that's why he's being so mean to me." Tails and Alex started to walk to their hotel room.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were walking to their hotel rooms and started to talk. "Y'know, Sonic?" "Yeah?" "You shouldn't let Alex Kidd get up to you in 1st place next race. If you do, you'll win. It's a biggie." "Right, Knux. I can't let that bitch win!" Tails and Alex Kidd were walking by them, and overheard Sonic say something mean about Alex. "Shut up about Alex, Sonic, you fucking moron!" Tails yelled out to Sonic. They got to their room and brushed their teeth. "The next race will be in the South, Alex. The racers(including us)are to get up at 7 A.M., and go on a city bus to Studio Amigo." Tails looked at the flyer. "They say if you win, you win the Chao Cup instantly." Alex stripped himself and got into bed. "Really? And I get to win lots of money, too...I _hope_..." Alex was desperate to win the Chao Cup and prize money to save his people. Knowing that he had the power to do many things in his life, like racing, swimming, and flying his Peticopter, he felt that he would be just fine in Studio Amigo.

That night, the Bonanza Bros: Mobo and Robo, snuck into the casino and arcade. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mobo?" Robo asked in insecurity. "Relax; it's just going to be like stealing money from the bank a while back." Mobo answered. As he said this, he ran over to a safe, which stored money, took out a bomb, set it, and blew up the opening to the safe, stealing moneybags and coins. "Now let's go to the arcade, Robo!" Mobo called. They went over to the main desk of the arcade section, and grabbed out moneybags.

Alex Kidd, while sleeping, overheard them, and sounds of "bang" and "ka-boom". Knowing that there was danger in the arcade and casino, Alex woke up, got his clothes on, ran out of the room, and ran over to the casino and arcade room. There he saw Robo and Mobo taking out moneybags from safes. He leapt into the air, with one of his legs out, as if he were going to kick from above. He targeted Robo and knocked him right out. Mobo grabbed a gun and tried to shoot him, but Alex leapt in the air and kicked him in the kidney, making him fall to the floor. Alex noticed that they were stealing something and found the stolen money. He picked up the moneybags, and put them back into the counter and safe. He shortly went back to bed.

The next morning, Tails awoke from his sleep and saw Alex Kidd already awake, playing _Space Harrier_ on an old SEGA Master System from the '80s. Alex suddenly looked at Tails and paused the game and asked him, "Do you wanna know a secret?" Tails listened clearly and answered, "If it's OK, then, yes..." Sonic woke up in his room at that moment and overheard Alex and Tails talking about how Alex, himself, heard the Bonanza Bros., Mobo and Robo, stealing money from the arcade and casino in the hotel and stopped them. "I stopped the Bonanza Bros. in just the nick of time, Tails. That's my secret." "Well, that's good, Alex..." "And you should have seen me kick Mobo in the %$#!" "You really did? If so, then I'm guessing you're pretty strong..." "That just proves that I'm stronger than Son-!" "SHHH! Don't say that! Sonic could be lurking behind our door."

As Sonic heard this, he barged into the room and yelled at Alex and Tails, "You got THAT right, bitches! I'm fast and fucking way past cool than YOU, Kidd, and you're nothing but SHIT! I actually _lied_ that I loved you and that you were saved by Tails when falling into Whale Lagoon! It's _all_ a lie! It's all a lie!"

Tails got his fists up and told Sonic, sternly, "We'll see about that, Sonic." As he said this, he threw a big punch at Sonic in the face and kicked him several times. "This is for being so mean to Alex Kidd! This is for killing Billy Hatcher! And this is for not being grateful what Alex did to save you from drowning! You are an ungrateful, mean, and fucking piece of shit!" As Tails finished saying this, he stopped beating him up, and Alex Kidd kicked him in the kidney. Sonic got up and retreated to his room at that moment. "Just wait till you get to Studio Amigo! You'll be sorry!" Sonic slammed the door to his room. Alex was so shocked about how Tails could do perfect fighting moves. He thought he could blow up a car kicking and punching it. _He has something many people can do and can't do! He's just like __**me**__! _He thought. "You _can_ do something both many people can and can't do at all, Tails!" Alex then told Tails. "I actually took Kung Fu, Alex." "You did it with the panda{Po from _Kung Fu Panda_}?" "I'm not telling!"

The racers soon headed out to breakfast in the breakfast room. Alex Kidd had a dozen doughnuts and some bread and an egg, and Tails had toast and an apple. Tails looked at the doughnuts Alex had, suspiciously and told him, "That's not very _healthy_." "It's not like I won't be _exercising_, Tails! I assure you." Alex replied. "I mainly eat rice balls." He surveyed the room, interested if the Bonanza Bros. made it there. He spotted them, eating cereal and doughnuts, and talking about their next plan to steal money. He called them by waving his hand to them yelling out, "Hey, it's the Shellcore master(which is me!)!" Robo, of the Bros., put down his doughnut and pointed a gun at him. Alex was soon stunned. "Woah, woah! You shall not point guns at me! I come in peace!" Tails looked at both Mobo and Robo nervously, and asked, "What are you brothers trying to kill Alex, for...?" Mobo and Robo got up from their chairs and tied Alex up and led him to the lobby, with Robo pointing a gun at his head. "Mister, it looks like you made a HUGE mistake!" Alex said to Robo, believing that he wouldn't surrender his life to the Bonanza Bros. "I'm going to do the last track, no matter what, guys! So, there's no need to hold me hostage!" "Forget it, Alex _Crudd_; we don't need you no more!" "That's Alex _Kidd_!" Alex Kidd paused for a moment, and then he spoke, "I'm doing this to save my people!" Mobo heard this, cut the rope off Alex, and suddenly said, "Very well, then, Alex Kidd. You've been spared." and scampered off with Robo immediately. Alex was relieved that he didn't have to go through being shot by a gun to get to Studio Amigo. He still had confidence and would likely never have to carry a burden again. As the racers got onto the bus to Studio Amigo, Alex anxiously awaited the final race in the Chao Cup Grand Prix.

Chapter 7

The city bus, with the racers on board, moved out of the casino-esque city and headed to the south, where the racers' last race awaited. Alex Kidd looked out the window nervously, and upsettingly, that he would have to say goodbye to all his people, except the Royal Family, HIS family. Sonic, in the backseat, suddenly planted a sleepy-bomb on Alex's seat and it blew up, putting Alex to an hour-long sleep. "Sweet dreams, Kidd!" Sonic said meanly. "Heh-heh!"

Alex Kidd dreamed he was in a cosmic race to the finish of the Grand Prix. In the dream, all the racers, including Alex, were starting their engines. "Awright, racers, make way for the Shellcore master!" Alex said in his dream. When the announcer yelled "GO!" the racers zoomed like rockets and missiles, as usual, but with a twist. The racers, including Sonic were faster than Alex. Beat infected his driving with music from Akon and Ke$ha, and Ryo threw bombs at him. Sonic threw missiles at him; Alex was desperate to make to the finish line to save his people from the illness. However, his dream soon ended as it transformed into a nightmare, when a big truck blocked Alex from the finish line, and ran over him and his Supako motorcycle, burning in flames, and Alex's head bloodied, with his soul coming out of his body and going into the sky.

One hour later, just after the dream ended, Alex Kidd woke up in fright from his nightmare. Tails stared at him, weirdly, wondering what he was so frightened about. "Sonic, you meanie! You gave me a nightmare with those sleepy-bombs!" Alex yelled at Sonic from his backseat on the bus. Tails then decided to sit with him and informed him that the drive would take 5 more hours. Alex became so bored that he took out his SEGA Game Gear, and played it for a little while(It suddenly ran out of battery power.). He then grabbed a Sonic comic by Archie Comics, believing that Sonic was more popular than he was. _It's a shame Archie Comics gave __**me **__no love...fuck Sonic._ He thought as he read it.

4 hours passed. It was the afternoon already. The future was looking bleak for Alex, as he believed that he might not win the Chao Cup, thinking that Sonic would win it. Tails was someone Alex could continue to trust, as long as he was nice. He believed that Alex could win the cup in a matter of time before all his people died. Tails' mother died, beaten up, when he was only 3, and his father, aged 45, was a drunken stupor that killed her, forcing him to leave his home in search for a new home, where it could make his life even better. It was what he told Alex during the bus ride at that moment.

When the racers finally arrived at Studio Amigo, far in the south, they could hear the Sambas, Rumbas, Cha-Chas, and other Mexican style tunes there. They suddenly continued to dance to that music at that moment. However, the police spotted the racers on the bus dancing while standing in their seat and drove over in their car to arrest some of the racers. "Hey! Halt, you! Whaddaya think yer doin', dancin' while standin' on yer seat?" they called out on their microphone that blared out of the car, in a Southern accent. They pulled over at the bus, and made the bus stop. The police men got onto the bus, and asked the racers, in that same accent, "Who's been dancin' on this bus?" Ryo and Beat raised their hands.

At that moment, both Ryo and Beat were arrested by those policemen and were driven away to the Studio Amigo Jail. "I'm _really _sorry!" Ryo apologized in sadness at the jail. "It's too late NOW, Asian teen! Now get in the cell!" the police man yelled. "You're being _racist_ to me, aren't you, police man?" Ryo asked in a moody tone. The police man turned to Beat and told him, "YOU, Beat, have been arrested too many times for bein' a graffiti artist in li'l Tokyo, hmm?" "But, sir, it's my _nature_! Y'can't take it away from _me_! Or my _gang_!" Beat apologized to and educated the police man. "A _gang_ you have, I hear...get inside that god-damn prison cell right now, an' put on these clothes!" The police man gave them some orange clothing and Ryo and Beat looked at the clothing nervously. "What's with those Proof-of-Purchase thingies on these clothes?" Beat asked. "It don't matter! Just put 'em on an' get in the cell!" The police man yelled. The 2(disqualified)racers put on the clothing and got into their cell. The police man slammed and locked the cell tight and stormed away. "_Great_. That's just _great_. We're in _prison_ now." Ryo mumbled in anger. "Well, we can _try_ to escape..." Beat gave Ryo an idea. "That won't _work_, Beat. Sorry 'bout that." Ryo replied in disbelief. "It's gonna WORK, Ryo!" "No, it WON'T!" The 2 started to argue and shortly got into a fist-fight.

At the race track, minutes later, the 4 racers(2 were disqualified because they were arrested)got their engines ready before the samba music played. "Good luck, Tails! I wish you the best of luck!" A voice called out. "Fiona!" Tails called out the girl who was also a fox. It was Fiona Fox. She was a fox with Red hair and Red fur, and also 10 years old, just like Tails, and even his love interest. Alex Kidd did have a fiancée named Princess Lora, who was getting kidnapped by Janken the Great all the time. Alex remembered those times where they had love, rescue, and sex at one point. He then turned to Tails and asked him, "Did _you_ and that girlfriend of_ yours_ have sex? Because I've had it with Princess Lora, my fiancée, once." Tails laughed, "Fiona? No! Of course not! We're too _young_ to have sex. It's the adolescents' law, Alex! Noone under 17 is allowed to have sex with each other." "Who's Fiona anyway, Tails?" "She's my girlfriend. She's the same age as me, y'know, _10_." Soon the announcer began to count down from 3 to 1. "Ok, Tails! No time to chat right now! Let's race!" Alex Kidd told Tails. While starting his engine, he silently prayed to God that he would win the Chao Cup and Prize Money to save his people from the disease of the Planet Aries. Finally, when the announcer yelled "GO!", the 4 racers got to be very fast. By Lap 3, Alex Kidd dodged speed bumps, while the Bonanza Bros threw bombs at Tails. But then after the last bomb was thrown at him, his airplane got set on fire. The whole audience was shocked. Tails cried for help and started coughing because of the smoke. "Tails! Give me your hand!" Alex yelled out to Tails as he zoomed to the rescue. He successfully grabbed his hand and put him on his motorcycle after grabbing him out of the plane. "I guess I should be thankful, Alex." He told him. Sonic, on the other hand, was racing at full speed behind Alex and Tails. However, a giant truck was coming from the sides of the track at full speed, towards Sonic. He tried to slow down and stop the car, but had failed. The truck smashed into the car, setting it on fire, with Sonic lying on the ground. Alex successfully won with Tails, but then the audience was shocked again as they saw Sonic on the ground. One of the people in the audience dialled 9-1-1, and 6 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Sonic away.

Later at the hospital back where the racers started, Tails prayed to God to save Sonic from death, while Alex Kidd looked at the Chao Cup and the prize money to save his people from that strange illness on his home planet. Soon, Sonic started to regain consciousness. "I see you've broken your arm and your head, Sonic." Tails told him. "But don't worry. You'll get better soon." Alex came up to Sonic and told him to apologize for not being grateful for what he had done to save him from drowning from the pool at the hotel back at the casino-esque city. "I'm sorry, Alex, for being so mean to you..." Sonic apologized. "The truth is...I ate a strange satanic vitamin which made me turn evil." He told the truth. "Well, if only you had known it would turn you bad, you wouldn't have it." Tails then told him. Soon, a nurse came in. "Kids, your time visiting with Sonic is up." She told them, and took them out of the room.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to save up my rings again to get a new plane." Tails looked into the distance. Alex Kidd then turned to him and asked him, "Hey, wanna come over to my planet?" Tails accepted his offer and they went to Aries, Alex's home planet. Upon arriving, Alex's people were quite sick. Alex and Tails put on special masks to protect them from the illness, and used the prize money to buy medicine for all the people. It took them a week to do it. Then on the last night, everyone was free from the illness. Before going to bed, "Hey Tails. Maybe we should enter another Grand Prix at the tournament in a few more years." Alex Kidd told Tails. "Of course! I'm totally in!" Tails agreed with Alex. The next morning, Tails had left for planet Mobius again. Alex Kidd was not quite upset as he believed that they would both be able to see each other again.

TO BE CONTINUED IN _ALEX KIDD'S STORY 2_ COMING SPRING 2012


End file.
